DULCE TENTACIÓN
by CatMalfoy
Summary: Ha llegado el momento de reconocer que esa pelirroja ocupa tus pensamientos desde hace mucho tiempo. Un encuentro entre Ginny y Draco dara un gran giro a sus vidas.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos... gracias por seguir fielmente cada una de mis locas ideas...

Aquí va otra minihistoria... pero esta vez son una simpática, alegre, inteligente y bonita pelirroja y un odioso, creído, enigmático y buen mozo rubio, los que nos llevaran a un mundo de sensual fantasía... veremos que pasa.

DULCE TENTACIÓN...

Aquel partido de Quiddicth era determinante, sí Gryffindor quería adueñarse del primer lugar, para ir sin problemas a la final y poder ganar la copa de ese año.

El capitán Harry Potter había entrenado con ahínco, durante muchos días con el firme propósito de vencer a su eterno rival: Slytherin

La mañana del sábado caminaba nervioso por toda la sala común de su casa, mientras el resto del equipo permanecían sentados en diferentes lugares.

-Debemos mantener la concentración en nuestras jugadas... no podemos darnos el lujo de errores... decía Harry mas para si mismo... nos hemos preparado... hemos practicado nuevas tácticas que nos aventajaran... no veo la posibilidad de algún error...

-Tómatelo con calma Harry... somos los mejores... dijo Seamus quien había asumido el lugar de Ketty Bell como cazador.

-Hay mucho en juego... le refutó Harry... no podemos estar tan confiados... debemos estar atentos... jugar en equipo como nunca antes...

-Estamos de acuerdo... dijo Ginny quien se levantó del asiento que ocupaba... pero ésta que está aquí se va a desayunar... amanecí con hambre... y creo que ya ha sido suficiente sermón por lo que queda de temporada.

El resto de sus compañeros la vieron levantarse y Harry la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió por el hueco del retrato de la señora gorda.

Suspiro profundamente, desde que habían terminado su relación, nada había vuelto a ser igual entre ambos chicos.

Ginny caminaba cabizbaja por los pasillos. Aunque ya había pasado algún tiempo, aun le dolía la finalización de su romance con el famoso Harry Potter, pero sin duda el destino se encargaría de demostrarle que había sido la mejor decisión.

Paso de largo frente a las puertas del gran comedor, los nervios no dejaban cabida para la comida, aquellas palabras solo habían sido una excusa para alejarse de la sala común.

Anduvo sin rumbo fijo, hasta que sus pasos la condujeron hasta el campo de quiddicth. Levanto la mirada y diviso a alguien que volaba con su escoba haciendo piruetas en el aire. Parecía que solo quería disfrutar de un momento de privacidad y de aquella cálida brisa veraniega que azotaba al castillo.

Agudizo su visión y entonces pudo ver con asombro que se trataba del capitán del equipo de Slytherin.

No llevaba túnica, ni capa, solo una franela negra y unos pantalones de gimnasia, vestimenta que ayudaba a resaltar su moldeado cuerpo. La pelirroja no pudo mas que soltar un silbido de admiración. Era toda una sorpresa para ella, porque era la primera vez que contemplaba los dotes masculinos de Draco Malfoy.

Sin embargo pronto recupero la cordura.

-"_Es solo el idiota de Malfoy... no tiene nada de especial", _ se mintió a si misma.

Bajo la mirada y se oriento hacia los vestidores, cuando una voz arrastrando las palabras le dijo en tono frió

-Así que... fisgoneando Weasley...

Ella se detuvo en seco, volvió su mirada hacia su lado izquierdo de donde provenía la voz, y de entre las sombras de las elevadas gradas surgió Draco Malfoy con una media sonrisa y con las mejillas tenuemente sonrosadas, pero con una gélida mirada.

Ginny lo observo unos segundos y luego miro incrédula hacia los cielos del campo. No podía creer que estaba allí en tierra, cuando hacia nada lo había visto volar a mas de 50 metros de altura.

Decidió ignorarlo, por lo que pretendió seguir su camino

-¿Por qué me estabas espiando?... pregunto él molesto tomándola del brazo

-¿Yo espiándote?... por favor Malfoy... en ti no hay nada de importancia, como para querer perder mi tiempo contigo... contesto ella con burla.

Y soltándose bruscamente se alejo con rapidez.

-YA VERAS WEASLEY, TE HARÉ COMER POLVO... grito Draco con soberbia.

El partido había comenzado, catorce escobas estaban en el aire, y sobre ellas intrépidos jugadores que surcaban el cielo de forma precisa y veloz tratando de vencer y ganar.

Los dos equipos estaban casi empatados, solo una diferencia de 20 puntos a favor de Gryffindors que bien podía mejorar si Harry atrapaba la snitch antes que Draco.

En tres oportunidades Draco se había casi estrellado contra Ginny, quien en su afán de atrapar la quaffle no había medido bien la distancia. Pero el ágil buscador del equipo verde había logrado esquivarla casi a tiempo.

-¿HEY A QUE JUEGAS CONDENADA COMADREJA?... había gritado en el ultimo instante al evitar un aparatoso choque.

-QUITATE DEL CAMINO ESTUPIDO HURÓN... grito ella como repuesta.

Draco había perdido unos momentos de concentración los cuales Harry aprovecho al máximo al lanzarse en busca de la escurridiza pelota dorada. Sin embargo el chico Slytherin no seria vencido tan fácilmente, logrando alcanzar al otro buscador sin problemas. Iban codo a codo, pugnando por alcanzar la victoria, cuando una bludger paso en medio de ambos como un cañón, directo a una despistada Ginny.

Draco logro asirse con la snitch, pero al escuchar un grito, volvió su mirada y vio como la escoba de la Weasley era impactada haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer al vació.

Y a ver a Harry cambiar de rumbo para ayudarla, sin pensarlo soltó la snicth y saco su varita mágica de las profundidades de la túnica verde, lanzo un hechizo contra Ginny, ayudando a aminorar su caída, y redirigiendo su escoba se lanzo en picado.

Lo siguiente que supo era que había atajado a Ginny por la túnica escarlata, pero por el peso se habían precipitado a tierra.

Draco sintió como algunos huesos de sus costillas se rompían por el impacto contra el duro suelo del campo, pero el dolor se incremento cuando algo golpeó con fuerza sobre su espalda.

Ginny había caído sobre él.

En total confusión Dean Thomas dio por finalizado el partido cuando anuncio que Slytherin había ganado al atrapar la snitch primero, aunque Draco la había soltado casi inmediatamente.

Draco abrió los ojos, viendo siluetas verdes a su alrededor, mientras unos rubios cabellos rodeaban su cara y sus mejillas y boca eran pintadas con labial rojo

-OH Draco mi amor... estas bien... estas bien... decía una exaltada Pansy

-Así se hace Draco... ganamos...

-Esos Gryffindors aprendieron quienes son los mejores

-Y ese Potter tendrá que tragarse sus ínfulas...

Aquellos comentarios llegaban de forma lejana y atropellada a la mente del Slyhterin, le dolía todo el cuerpo sin entender muy bien, porque estaba allí.

-¿Qué paso?... atino a preguntar algo mareado.

-Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber... casi grito Pansy olvidándose de los besos y caricias... ¿por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Hacer qué?... protesto Draco aun mas confundido

-Desde cuando te la das de héroe... y con esa... con esa Weasley... reclamo Pansy casi llorosa.

Draco abrió mas aun los ojos. Miro a los que estaban a su alrededor, quienes esperaban una respuesta tanto como la chica rubia que tenia sentada a su lado.

Entonces los recuerdos llegaron rápidamente a su mente.

-No puedo creerlo... aun no puede creerlo... nos ganaron... repetía Ron abrumado hundido en uno de los sillones de la sala común de Gryffindor

-Por Merlín Ron... solo eso te importa... dijo Hermione con furia... no te importa que Ginny casi muere...

Harry miraba por uno de los ventanales, hacia el bosque prohibido. Se sentía triste por haber perdido, aunque sabia que si Ravenclaws le ganaba a Hupplepuff, la final seria otro Gryffindors- Slytherin. Sin embargo una mayor preocupación le agobiaba: La actitud de Draco Malfoy hacia Ginny Weasley.

Ginny estaba recostada en su cama. Madame Pomfrey la había revisado y no encontrando ningún problema en ella, le indico reposo que bien podía cumplir en su propia cama.

Aun no entendía lo que había pasado aquella mañana. Repetía los sucesos en su mente.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?... se preguntaba una y otra vez.

_-"¿Por qué lo hice?... desde cuando me importa lo que le pase a esa Weasley... _

Pensaba Draco mientras miraba fijamente el techo de la enfermería. Ya la noche había llegado, y por orden de la enfermera del colegio debía permanecer dos días al menos en cama para curarse de sus heridas.

Agradecía enormemente que no se le permitiesen mas visitas, porque los reproches y reclamos de Pansy eran insoportables, aparte de que sus compañeros pedían explicaciones que ni él mismo tenia para si.

Su vida había cambiado tan repentinamente con la muerte de su padre: Lucius Malfoy a manos de Lord Voldemort. Había sido un gran golpe para él reconocer que toda aquella devoción por el lado oscuro de la magia de nada había servido, por lo que había decidido apartarse de ese mundo, como muchos otros. Sin embargo él tenia otro planes, quería terminar Hogwarts cuando antes, para irse, irse lejos, donde nadie supiera que él era un Malfoy y lo que significaba ese apellido en la comunidad mágica.

Sonrió por un leve instante al recordar que habían ganado el partido y la sensación de plenitud que le producía haberle ganado a Harry Potter se esfumo rápidamente al recordar a cierta pelirroja.

Se cubrió con sus manos el rostro, no quería pensar otra vez en ella. Lo estaba haciendo mucho mas seguido de lo normal.

Y es que esa chica pelirroja se colaba de tanto en tanto en sus pensamientos, desde aquel día en que la vio por primera vez, en una librería del callejón Diagon.

Sin embargo otros intereses la habían apartado de su mente, pero recién había descubierto que solo había estado escondida en algún rincón, surgiendo sin problemas una vez que esos otros intereses había desaparecido.

Pero se había tornado doloroso pensar en ella, desde que las noticias de su romance con Harry Potter se hacían eco por todo el castillo.

Había tenido que soportar ver como esos labios que en secreto él tanto deseaba, eran besados y disfrutados por su eterno rival.

Sin embargo ahora ella estaba libre de nuevo.

-"_Libre... libre ¿para que?... no seas idiota Draco... ella jamás se fijaría en ti... si no hace otra mas que suspirar por el estúpido de Potter"_, pensó con amargura.

Cerro los ojos para dejarse dominar por el sueño que poco a poco estaba venciendo.

Pero un perfume se dejo colar en el ambiente, haciéndolo regresar rápidamente al estado de vigilia.

Un perfume suave, delicado, a flores silvestres, a primavera. Un perfume que solo podía pertenecer a ella.

Abrió los ojos. Y la contemplo

Ginny Weasley estaba parada al lado de su cama.

Se miraron por unos instantes.

-Lamento molestar Malfoy... pero quería... necesito hablar contigo... musito suavemente

Ginny tomo una silla, la acerco y se sentó frente a Draco

Él volvió su mirada al techo. No quería mirarla. No podía mirarla.

No quería ser descubierto. No debía ser descubierto.

-Por favor mírame... esto es importante... pidió Ginny en tono bajo.

Draco la miro de reojo, sin volver el rostro.

-Di a que viniste y luego márchate... dijo Draco con voz fría.

-OH esta bien... eres imposible... dijo molesta levantándose de la silla... solo venia a agradecerte lo que hiciste hoy... no tenias que haberte molestado.

-Y permitir que mancharas de sangre todo el suelo del campo... replico con ironía... no hubiese quedado apto para celebrar la victoria de Slytherin.

Draco espero una reacción violenta por parte de la chica a su comentario, pero en cambio solo vio una sonrisa dibujarse en los labios femeninos.

-No podía esperar menos de ti Malfoy... de todas formas gracias...

Ginny volvía a colocar la silla en su sitio y le dio la espalda, para marcharse. Sin embargo la curiosidad pudo mas.

-Pero... ¿por qué lo hiciste?

La misma pregunta que todo el mundo formulaba.

Pero no le molesto que ella lo hiciera. Porque ella era la razón del por qué lo había hecho.

-Ya te lo dije Weasley... acaso no me escuchaste... contesto tratando de hacerla enojar para no tener que explicar.

-Vamos Malfoy... hablo en serio... lo que hiciste no esta en tu naturaleza... siguió Ginny queriendo saber más... debe haber una razón y quiero saberla.

-No quieras imponerme nada... si quieres saberlo... averígualo... dijo Draco clavando sus ojos grises en ella.

Aquello tomo desprevenida a la chica, quien se ruborizó notablemente, y el corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente. Pero intento guardar la compostura, rogando con desesperación que el chico no se hubiese dado cuenta de su reacción.

-Me estas retando?... pregunto tratando de no ser tan obvia.

-Quizás...

Fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta.

-_"¿Quizás?... que quiere decir con eso de **Quizás **... que esta tramando, _ se pregunto sin apartar su mirada.

-Pues lo averiguare... dijo decidida... no te quepa la menor duda Malfoy... que tengas buenas noches

-"_Eso espero Weasley... eso espero"_, pensó Draco mientras la veía marcharse.

A mediados de la siguiente semana Ginny y Luna salían de la clase de Criaturas mágicas, habían tomado el camino de vuelta al castillo, cuando se tropezaron con un grupo de chicos y chicas del tercer curso y al parecer habían querido aventurarse en las profundidades del bosque prohibido, siendo descubiertos por tres prefectos quienes los llevaban de vuelta al castillo.

Detrás del grupo iba Draco junto a Pansy y Ernie.

Ginny no pudo evitar que su mirada se fuera tras el chico rubio, luego de que éste le dedicara un guiño.

-No se que esta tramando... medito Ginny en voz alta...

-Pues que esperas para averiguarlo... le alentó Luna con voz soñadora.

-Estas loca?... se escandalizo la pelirroja...

Luna se encogió de hombros y replico mirando al cielo

-Cuando algo no esta claro, se debe buscar respuestas...

-Pero es que no se donde buscarlas... confeso Ginny molesta.

-Eso es fácil... sonrió Luna volviendo su mirada a Ginny...solo debes saber donde buscar... él te invito a hacerlo... entonces las respuestas quizás estén en él mismo...

-¿Qué?... no... de ninguna manera voy a intentar un acercamiento a Malfoy... seria lo último que...

-Entonces deja de pensar tanto en él... le interrumpió Luna mientras comenzaba de nuevo el regreso al castillo

-Yo... yo... yo no he estado pensando en él... se defendió Ginny

-Si, si lo has hecho... y mucho... le refuto Luna con voz cantarina

-No... no... yo no...

-Si, tu si... de ¿quien hablaste el domingo durante el desayuno?... ¿durante el almuerzo?...¿durante la cena?... ¿qué fue lo primero que dijiste el lunes cuando nos encontramos en la biblioteca?... ¿quieres que te lo recuerde?

Ginny se detuvo. Bajo la cabeza y clavo su mirada en el suelo, sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse violentamente, a medida que Luna hablaba.

-A ver... fue algo mas o menos así: "Malfoy acaba de salir del castillo a esta hora, no sabe que pueden castigarlo por eso"... y el martes... ah el martes... en el desayuno... te preocupaste porque no fue a desayunar... pensaste que tal vez lo habían castigado... y con la excusa de hablar con Harry sobre el próximo juego lo acompañaste hasta la clase de Pociones y soltaste un suspiro cuando viste que estaba sano y salvo... si eso no es pensar en alguien... entonces no se que es.

-¿Terminaste?... exclamo Ginny furiosa.

Luna la miro compasiva. Ginny apretó contra su pecho el libro que llevaba entre sus manos.

-¿Qué me esta pasando?... pregunto Ginny en un hilo de voz, tratando de reprimir las lagrimas.

-Creo que te estas interesando en Malfoy mas de lo debido... sentencio Luna mientras le acariciaba su roja cabellera.

Cuando puso un pie en el gran comedor a la hora de la cena, Ginny iba resuelta a confrontar a Malfoy, porque Luna tenia razón. Él estaba ocupando demasiado sus pensamientos, solo por un hecho fortuito.

Paso frente a la mesa de Slytherin y una vez mas Draco le dedicaba un guiño.

Y como no hacerlo. Si sabia que había despertado en la chica un nuevo sentimiento.

Podía intuirlo, podía sentirlo. Ahora ella no lo miraba con desprecio, sino con curiosidad, con ese tipo de curiosidad que puede llegar a realizar cosas inimaginables solo por el afán de satisfacerla.

Poco a poco los comensales se fueron marchando, quedando algunos pocos aun en sus mesas. Luna aprovecho esto y se sentó al lado de Ginny.

-¿Qué vas a decirle?... pregunto Luna en un susurro.

-No se... no tengo ni idea... confeso Ginny algo asustada... ¿qué se supone que puedo decirle?

-Quizás solo debas actuar... propuso Luna

-¿Actuar?... ¿cómo?... pregunto Ginny confundida

-Bueno... seamos sinceras... ¿por qué motivo pudo haber hecho Malfoy lo que hizo?... razono Luna... una de dos... o gusta de ti... o esta tratando de reivindicarse a los ojos de todos... para que vean que ahora esta del lado de los buenos.

Ginny sintió una puntada de dolor en su corazón al razonar que quizás la segunda opción que planteaba Luna era mas factible que la primera.

-Por eso... yo propongo que lo beses... dijo Luna como quien habla del clima.

-¿Be... besarlo?... tartamudeo Ginny por la impresión ante tal proposición.

-Si... es lo mas recomendable... si te rechaza... es porque solo quería hacerse el chico bueno...

-Pero y si me corresponde... dudo Ginny con cierta esperanza

-Pues disfrútalo... porque sabrás la razón de su heroico rescate... dijo Luna con una media sonrisa.

Ginny sintió que un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo. Todo aquello era una soberana tontería. ¿Desde cuando aceptaba un reto por parte de un Slytherin?. ¿Desde cuando había dejado de odiar a ese estúpido hurón? ¿Desde cuando tenia fantasías con Draco Malfoy?. ¿Desde cuando deseaba probar esos finos labios?.

¿Desde cuando se había marchado el chico del gran comedor?.

Sin mediar palabra con Luna, salió casi corriendo hasta el pasillo.

Miro a ambos lados, pero ni rastros de él. Se dirigió a las mazmorras. Sabia que por allí estaba la entrada a la casa Slytherin.

Camino un largo trecho, pero de pronto le pareció que estaba perdida. Quizás era mejor regresarse y olvidar todo eso antes de que Flith la pillara a horas indebidas por los pasillos del castillo.

Emprendió la retirada cuando una voz arrastrando las palabras salió de la nada.

-¿Tan rápido te diste por vencida?...

Se detuvo en seco. Intento afinar su visión, pero la penumbra del lugar no ayudaba para mucho. Guardo silencio. Sus manos habían comenzado a sudar. Lo mejor era escapar antes de que se escuchara el eco de los latidos de su corazón.

Dio un par de pasos, antes de sentir como era abrazaba por la cintura, como unos labios se posaban en los suyos y como una suave lengua entraba en su boca acariciando sutilmente.

Un vació en el estomago, parecido al que experimentó cuando había montado su escoba por primera vez, la hizo aferrarse a aquellos brazos que ahora la apretaban contra un cálido cuerpo.

Draco profundizo el beso, al sentir como era correspondido y acariciado con deseo. Una sensación de paz lo invadió. Aquello era sublime, como nunca antes lo había experimentado.

Sin embargo una duda lo hizo detenerse. Y lentamente separo a Ginny de él.

-Bueno... ya descubriste mi razón... espero estés satisfecha... dijo Draco con voz fría tratando de disimular las múltiples sensaciones que estaba experimentando

-¿Tú razón?... ¿acaso tu?... pregunto Ginny con anhelo.

No hubo respuesta. Ginny se desespero al presentir que Draco se había marchado.

-Espera por favor... no te vallas así... tenemos que hablar... dijo mientras sacaba su varita mágica e invocaba un "lumus".

Levanto la varita y para su alivio Draco aun estaba allí.

Y sin medir las consecuencias lo rodeo con sus brazos.

Él se sorprendió gratamente ante tal gesto.

Sus bocas volvieron a reunirse en un apasionado beso.

Ginny hundía sus dedos entre los platinados cabellos de él, y en un sutil recorrido los bajó por su cuello, por sus hombros, por sus brazos, para luego adueñarse de la espalda masculina y terminar de nuevo en sus cabellos.

Draco había abierto sin problemas los broches de la túnica y acariciaba la cintura y la espalda de la chica; pero en un repentino atrevimiento las fue bajando lentamente hasta sus caderas y mas allá.

Se escucharon pasos en la lejanía.

-Demonios... Flith... ¿que no tendrá nada mejor que hacer?... gruño Draco al verse obligado a retirar sus manos y sus labios de Ginny.

Ginny estaba algo mareada, por lo que hundió su rostro en el pecho de Draco, mientras trataba de ordenar su prioridad: salir de allí y regresar a su sala común para no ser castigada.

-Conozco un lugar donde podemos estar mas cómodos... ¿quieres venir?... sugirió Draco en un susurro.

Ginny le dio un beso en el cuello, lo que Draco interpreto como un si.

La tomo de la mano y la guió hasta otro pasillo. Poso su mano en una de las tantas piedras mohosas que conformaban la pared, desapareciendo y dando lugar a otro pasillo mas angosto. Caminaron rápidamente por allí hasta que llegaron a un pequeña habitación.

Ginny debió entrecerrar un poco los ojos, al sentir la titilante luz de miles de velas que iluminaban desde una enorme lámpara desde el techo de lo que parecía ser una caverna.

Sin embargo nada de lo allí estaba, era viejo, ni mohoso. Un amplio estante con libros y figuras de serpientes en cobre y bronce ocupaba la pared principal, y al frente de esto un hermoso escritorio de mármol ocupaba casi todo el lugar.

Amplias poltronas forradas con terciopelo verde permanecían en cada esquina y una majestuosa silla de madera entre el escritorio y el estante culminaba la decoración.

-Y ¿qué lugar es este?... pregunto Ginny sorprendida.

-El despacho secreto de Salazar Slytherin... dijo Draco sentándose en la silla de madera.

Ella se incomodo un poco al escuchar ese nombre. ¿Cómo podía tener él acceso a esa recamara?

Draco dio un par de palmadas en su muslo derecho, invitando a Ginny a sentarse.

Sin poder resistirse y sin querer evitarlo acepto la invitación.

Una vez allí, él hundió su cara en el cuello de ella, logrando hacerla estremecer.

-¿Có... cómo... puedes tu...?... intento preguntar Ginny.

-mmmmm... ¿cómo puedo qué?...

Draco no pudo saber que quería preguntar Ginny, por que ella desistió de la idea, al sentir las manos masculinas por debajo de su falda, acariciando su pierna y su muslo.

Ella se acomodo colocando ambas piernas alrededor de la cintura de él. Permitiéndole de ese modo tener mayor acceso a su cuerpo.

Tomo entre sus manos la cara puntiaguda de él y le acaricio los labios sutilmente con su lengua, algo que hizo a Draco desear mas, por lo que se apodero de su boca.

Se besaron con pasión y deseo, mientras se exploraban, quitando lentamente las corbatas, desabrochando botones, apartando túnicas y camisas.

Un profundo suspiro se escapo de los labios de Ginny al sentir como los dedos de Draco recorrían su espalda para apoderarse del broche de su ropa intima y luego ver como era retirada de su piel.

Él le sonrió con picardía y sin apartar su mirada de su mirar, sus manos comenzaron a tocar los pechos femeninos, para luego llenarlos de besos y suaves succiones logrando que ella se estremeciera durante unos largos y placenteros minutos.

Luego de improviso Draco la tomo por la cintura y alzándola la coloco sobre el escritorio de mármol. Y rápidamente sin que ella se diera cuenta la despojo del resto de la ropa y la tendió sobre la fría y dura superficie.

Todo aquello la tomo por sorpresa, y sin comprender muy bien que pasaba, no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte gemido al sentir como la boca de Draco se posesionaba de sus partes intimas, mientras sus manos recorrían su vientre, sus caderas y sus muslos.

Temblaba a medida que esa lengua recorría de arriba a bajo sus labios vaginales, adentrándose en ella.

Él sentía una furia incontenible de saborear, de morder todo a su paso. Aparto un momento sus manos de ella para poder liberar la presión de sus pantalones sobre su miembro viril, que con fuerza pedía ser participe del encuentro.

Sin embargo continuo por un tiempo mas profundizando sus caricias en aquella concavidad, arrancando gemidos y gritos ahogados de Ginny, para preparar así aun mas el terreno para lo que anhelaba hacer desde hacia ya mucho tiempo.

-Es... esto... es... eres... oh Draco...

Ginny no lograda hilvanar sus ideas en palabras, ya que muchas sensaciones se agolpaban con fuerza en su mente, en su cuerpo y en su corazón.

Draco llevo su rostro al nivel de el de ella y le sonrió con malicia.

-Y eso que no ha llegado lo mejor...

Volvió a besarla, mientras que con otro rápido movimiento se sentó de nuevo en la silla, llevándosela con él.

Y con suma delicadeza la sentó en su regazo.

Ginny comprendió rápidamente lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir al sentir entre sus muslos y en el centro de su sexo, el roce del miembro erecto de él.

La tomo por la cintura, la alzo y sin dejar de besarla, comenzó a penetrarla, alzando él también un poco sus caderas, luego la soltó suavemente, esperando que ella se acoplara rápidamente a él.

Pero al contrario de lo que esperaba el cuerpo de la chica se tenso.

Ella lo abrazo son fuerza, apretó sus labios para no dejar salir un grito al sentir un dolor quemante por todo su vientre al ser invadido su cuerpo. Por un momento el placer se extinguió casi por completo.

-Espera Draco... gimió Ginny

La idea no había resultado como él lo había pensado, por lo que la levanto rápidamente

Respiraba con dificultad y por su rostro rubicundo y pecoso rodaba una pequeña lagrima.

-Tranquila... linda... tranquila... ya paso... susurro Draco llenando de besos sus mejillas, su boca, su cuello.

Ella comenzó a sollozar. Él la abrazo con fuerza.

-Lo siento... yo pensé... que... como tu y Potter... bueno... dijo apenado

Ginny lo miro. Draco le seco el rostro.

-No... Harry fue respetuoso...

-Ya veo... lamento no ser tan respetuoso como él... dijo Draco de forma irónica.

-"_Y quien te dijo que yo quería que me respetaras"_... pensó Ginny sorprendiéndose a si misma.

Sin embargo no emitió opinión alguna. Draco sentía como su sangre hervía a causa de los celos.

Guardaron silencio por unos minutos.

Ginny seguía abrazándolo con fuerza mientras su respiración se calmaba. Se sentía tan bien estar allí. El contacto piel con piel, el calor, el roce, la hicieron olvidar sus temores y retomando los labios del chico volvió a besarlos.

Draco se sorprendió, pero aun ardía en deseos de continuar, por lo que correspondió sin miramientos a los besos de la chica, quien aun mantenía un estrecho contacto con él.

Recorrió su suave piel con sus manos y con sus labios.

Poco a poco ambos cuerpos comenzaron a pedir unirse en uno solo y ambos corazones querían latir a un mismo ritmo.

Volvió a tomarla por la cintura y nuevamente la alzo. Ella apoyo sus manos en los hombros de él y lentamente se dejo caer, sintiendo como el ímpetu masculino se adentraba en las profundidades de su vientre.

Sin embargo Draco no dejo de sostenerla, ni Ginny de apoyarse en él.

El dolor regreso, pero entre besos fue mitigándose y a medida que él comenzaba a mover sus caderas debajo de ella, pudo abrirse camino.

Tratando de seguir el ritmo, el cuerpo femenino intento acoplarse. Pero aun permanecía tenso, por lo que Draco no aumento el ímpetu de sus penetraciones.

-Despacio linda... así... despacio... sin prisa... siente... siénteme dentro de ti... siseo Draco al oído de Ginny, haciéndola estremecer con cada palabra.

Y simplemente así continuo. Sin empujar mas allá de lo debido, dejo que la gravedad sola ayudara, siendo suficientemente placentero para él verse reflejado en eso ojos castaños, poder contar esas numerosas pecas que perdían su simetría por las pequeñas gotas de sudor que perlaban aquel hermoso rostro rubicundo. Contemplar como Ginny se relamía suavemente los labios. Y perder de tanto en tanto su visión cuando una cortina de cabellos rojizos caían rebeldes sobre su rostro.

Ginny sentía las manos de él alrededor de su cintura, haciendo que ambos cuerpos se unieran y se separaran a un ritmo descompasado que ayudaba a adaptarse a la presencia de Draco dentro de ella. Quería moverse también, acercar su cuerpo lo mas posible al de él.

-Continua... así... te siento... mas... mas... dentro... dentro de mi... así... sigue... sigue... ronroneaba Ginny, pero al darse cuenta del brillo que emanaban esos ojos grises se limito solo a contemplarlos y abandonarse a las caricias.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal del chico haciéndole reconocer que para ambos había sido la primera vez.

Pera ella la primera vez de un encuentro intimo. Para él la primera vez de un encuentro amoroso.

De pie al inicio de la escalera principal del castillo, Draco y Ginny no podían dejar de mirarse, ni dejar de sostener cada uno la mano del otro.

-Y... ¿ahora que va a pasar?... pregunto Ginny con cierto temor.

-No se...¿qué quieres tu que pase?... le reto Draco arrastrando las palabras.

Ella se acerco a él y posando su mano en la pálida mejilla, planto un beso en los labios del chico, luego se separo despacio y camino rápidamente escaleras arriba.

Continuara...


	2. Cap 2

LA VERDAD

En la lejanía doce campanadas anunciaban el arribo de la media noche.

Ginny corrió por el pasillo para tratar de llegar a salvo a su sala común. Sin embargo aminoro el paso, al divisar en la distancia que alguien la esperaba frente al retrato de la señora gorda.

Un nudo en la garganta le hizo tragar fuerte, al ver al profesor Snape de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Buenas noches señorita Weasley... saludo con malicia... un paseo nocturno, a la luz de la luna nunca cae mal ¿verdad?... sin embargo me temo que deberé castigarla y restarle a la casa Gryffindors cincuenta puntos... solo para recordarle que las normas de este colegio deben ser respetadas... aunque usted sea una prefecta y la novia del famoso Harry Potter... quien de seguro se anda escondiendo...

-Harry no es mi novio... logro decir ella en su defensa... además yo ando sola.

-Me cree estúpido Señorita Weasley?... dijo Snape con furia... se que no estaba sola... se que andaba con una compañía masculina... y cuando descubra con quien era, ambos serán expulsados... porque aun este colegio...

-Estaba sola... recalco con determinación, sin olvidar que estaba frente al mejor profesor de Oclummancia y el segundo mejor en Legetimancia.

-Ya veremos... ahora regrese a su dormitorio... que mañana será un largo día para usted.

Esa mañana Draco se retraso de su grupo para esperar frente a las puertas del gran comedor que un grupo numeroso de Gryffindors entrara. Su corazón se desinflo al no ver a Ginny entre ellos. Sin embargo permaneció algún tiempo más, hasta que desistió en la idea de esperarla afuera, ya que la hora del desayuno estaba casi por concluir.

Dirigió miradas escudriñadoras hacia la mesa de los leones, pero ella no estaba allí. Aunque si noto varios detalles: Aquella mañana el trío de amigos estaba inusualmente muy callado. Potter jugaba con las hojuelas de avena que nadaban en su plato, largando un par de suspiros. El Weasley engullía con rabia su tocino y la Granger trataba de esconder su nerviosismo detrás de las paginas del profeta.

El rubio intuyo que algo había pasado, y ese algo tenia que ver con su pelirroja.

Los vio marcharse en un silencio sepulcral. Tenia que averiguar que había pasado y pronto.

Un rubia Ravenclaws llamo a Hermione quien le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Y en susurros le dijo algo que hizo que la chica abriera aun mas sus ojos celestes y una expresión preocupaba se adueño de su rostro.

Draco no perdió detalle. Por lo que decidió seguir a Luna y al tenerla al alcance sin riesgo de ser vistos la tomo por el brazo y se escondieron detrás de una enorme estatua.

-¿Que quieres Malfoy?... pregunto Luna cuando sintió el agarre del chico en su brazo.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Ginny?... pregunto sin rodeos, aunque algo sorprendido de que la rubia lo reconociera.

-Esta castigada... respondió con tristeza.

-Castigada... pero... ¿por qué?... pregunto asustado.

-El profesor Snape la vio llegar anoche muy tarde a la torre Gryffindor... explico Luna...

-Maldición... susurro Draco molesto cerrando sus manos en sendos puños.

-Tengo que ir a clases... dijo Luna alejándose. Luego canturreo... hora de afrontar la verdad.

Draco frunció el entrecejo al escuchar las ultimas palabras de Luna. Salió al medio del pasillo y volviendo sus ojos tras de si, diviso las escaleras que conducían al despacho de Snape.

-"_De seguro es allí donde esta castigada"..._ pensó mientras comenzaba a subir los primeros peldaños.

-Señor Malfoy...

Una voz fría le hizo detenerse.

Volvió su mirada gris para encarar al Jefe de su casa.

-Le recuerdo que la clase de Pociones se dicta en las mazmorras... su primera clase de la mañana.

Draco dudo un momento, tenia la posibilidad de inventar alguna excusa, pero en realidad para un Slytherin no había razón alguna para subir esas escalera. A regañadientes siguió al profesor Snape.

Ya los demás alumnos habían llegado, y todos estaban ubicados frente a sus respectivos calderos.

Snape se coloco al frente de la clase, y por primera vez Draco ocupo un lugar detrás de Harry y compañía, sin otro interés que el de poder averiguar algo mas.

Ginny aun seguía en su limpieza muggle en el salón de profesores, el cual parecía hacerse mas grande a medida que ella pensaba que estaba por terminar. De la nada aparecían sillas, estantes, baúles que podía haber jurado no haberlos visto momentos antes.

Contrario a lo que hubiese ocurrido en otro tiempo, no estaba molesta con aquel castigo, aunque le había causado un fuerte enfrentamiento con su hermano, y le iba a traer problemas en su rendimiento escolar, ya que durante cinco días no asistiría a sus clases y tenia prohibido pedir apuntes, a menos que dijera donde había estado y con quien.

Sabia que la profesora McGonagall no quería indagar mas allá, pero el profesor Snape parecía obsesionado y decidido a descubrir a toda costa la verdad.

Sin embargo otros pensamientos colmaban su mente y otros sentimientos palpitaban dentro de ella. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior se repetían sin cesar, y la hacían por momentos olvidarse de donde estaba y de lo que hacia. Se descubría a si misma mirando al infinito pensado solo en él, en Draco Malfoy, teniendo que volver a concentrarse en su labor, pensando que quizás él ignoraba su suerte o peor: que quizás no le importaba.

La clase de Pociones casi llegaba a su fin. A duras penas Draco pudo completar su asignación y colocar una muestra de su poción sobre el escritorio del profesor. Había centrado su concentración en los tres chicos que tenia delante, pero ninguno había hablado ni media palabra.

-Hoy has estado muy distraído Draco... susurro Snape cuando el chico había dejado su muestra frente a él... me pregunto por qué será?.

Le mantuvo la mirada, pero guardo silencio. Tuvo la ligera impresión de que Snape sospechaba algo.

Volvió a su puesto y comenzó a guardar las cosas en su mochila cuando una conversación llego a sus oídos.

-OH Ron no seas tan testarudo... debemos insistir con McGonagall... hasta los esclavos tienen derecho a comer... decía Hermione casi al borde de las lagrimas.

-Ella se lo busco... dijo Ron con furia contenida.

-Yo hablare con Dumbledore... esta vez Snape se paso de la raya... y si lo que quiere escuchar es que yo estaba con ella... pues será feliz... diré que estaba conmigo y que sea a mi a quien castiguen... dijo Harry colocando la mochila en su hombro.

-Pero ella no estaba contigo... dijo Ron con resentimiento... estaba con otro y quien sabe haciendo que...

-Eso ahora no importa... lo importante es que Ginny no sea castigada tan severamente... dijo Harry con decisión dando por terminada la discusión.

Draco comprendió rápidamente la gravedad de la situación.

La próxima hora la tenia libre, la cual usaría para saber en que lugar estaba Ginny castigada. Tenía que hacer algo y pronto antes de que su enemigo se le adelantara.

Pero la ayuda llego de quien menos se lo hubiese imaginado.

-¿Qué pasa Draco?... ¿por qué tan pensativo?... dijo una gruesa voz.

Draco se hallaba sentado al pie de las escaleras que conducían al cuarto piso. Miro el suelo y vio una botas de cuero de Dragón del tamaño de pequeñas barcazas. Sus ojos subieron por el pantalón y debió inclinarse hacia atrás para lograr ver el rostro de su interlocutor. Era el guardabosque.

Pensó en un par de insultos, por haberlo molestado, pero desistió, ya que habían cosas mas importantes en su cabeza.

-Puedo imaginar como te sientes... dijo Hagrid con amabilidad mientras se sentaba a su lado...

Draco se aparto un poco, aquella compañía no era de su agrado. Sin embargo Hagrid continuo hablando sin percatarse de ello.

-Es difícil perder a nuestros seres queridos... pero a veces es necesario sufrir duras pruebas, porque nos ayudan a valorar lo que tenemos... como le dije hace un rato a la pequeña Ginny...

-Ginny... dijo Draco sobresaltado...

-Si Ginny... la pobre esta en el salón de profesores cumpliendo un castigo...

Aunque el verano aun no había llegado, Ginny sentía un calor sofocante, por lo que decidió quitarse la túnica y se había recogido el cabello en una cola.

Miraba frustrada a su alrededor, había pasado la mitad de la mañana limpiando y trapeando y daba la impresión que en años un plumero había pasado por aquella habitación.

Lanzó con rabia el trapo que tenia en su mano, sabia que Snape había hecho algún hechizo para que su trabajo fuera en vano.

-Como lo odio... es un idiota...

-A ¿quien odias?... espero que no sea a mi.

Ginny se sobresalto, volvió su mirada hacia la puerta. Y no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo.

Draco abrió sus brazos y con inmensa alegría vio como ella corrió a cobijarse en ellos.

Sin mediar palabras sus labios se buscaron, sus lenguas se encontraron fundiéndose sin limitaciones.

-Dime ¿qué paso?... pregunto luego Draco sosteniendo el rostro de ella entre sus manos mientras continuaba entregando besos por el rostro y el cuello femenino.

-Snape estaba esperándome en la entrada de mi Torre... explico Ginny sin dejar de disfrutar aquellas sutiles caricias... estaba furioso... quería saber donde estaba y con quien... me ha castigado indefinidamente hasta que no se lo diga...

-Y ¿por qué no lo hiciste?... pregunto Draco deteniendo sus besos para mirarla.

-No me lo hubiese creído... dijo Ginny ruborizándose un poco.

Draco alzo una ceja al tiempo que un pensamiento cruzaba por su mente, el cual fue confirmado por Ginny

-Él cree que estaba con Harry... aunque se lo he negado... aun insiste... así que opté por dejar que piense lo que quiera.

El chico rubio la tomo por los hombros y la separo un poco de él. Ella se sorprendió

-Así que no te importa que todos crean que andabas con Potter... dijo con rabia contenida.

-Claro que me importa... porque no es verdad... no es justo para Harry... dijo Ginny con lógica.

-Si... pobrecito... San Potter no merece ser acusado injustamente... replico Draco furioso... pero que todo el colegio piense y crea que eres una cualquiera... no eso no importa...

Ginny se molesto ante la reacción de Draco, pero luego sonrió al comprender las verdaderas intenciones del Slytherin.

-Tu sabes que yo no soy una cualquiera... y eso para mi es suficiente... dijo ella mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y hundía sus labios en el cuello de él.

-Pero no para mi... no me gusta la idea de que piensen que andabas con Potter... y no puede ser que estés castigada por algo que en todo caso...

Draco había comenzado a hablar con energía, pero a medida de los besos de Ginny se profundizaban y sus manos bajaban por sus caderas, y por sus muslos hasta la entrepierna, la voz le tembló y debió inspirar profundamente una buena bocanada de aire, cuando sintió los suaves dedos de ella bajar lentamente la cremallera de su pantalón y adentrarse en las profundidades de su ropa interior.

La atrajo con fuerza hacia él, invitándola a continuar con esas caricias, que le hacían sentir un ardiente cosquilleo que lo hizo estremecer.

-Me estas tentando... dijo él con voz entrecortada.

Ginny le sonrió con malicia al ver como sus ojos grises brillaban extasiados, mientras ella seguía recorriendo sutilmente la tersa y pálida piel.

Podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su masculinidad, podía sentir como poco a poco fue creciendo en ímpetu y vigor; por lo que se dejo llevar por la curiosidad de disfrutarlo de una forma mas intima.

Draco gruño con frustración al ver que Ginny se separaba. Ella le sonrió y le entrego un beso de consuelo, mientras sus manos retiraban la correa y sacaban un botón de su ojal, para dejar el camino libre.

Ella se bajó hasta su cintura, apoyo sus manos en las caderas de él, mientras sus labios comenzaron a besar tiernamente aquel palpitante miembro viril.

Gemidos ahogados llenaron la habitación.

Como pudo, Draco se apoyo del respaldar de una silla, al sentir como Ginny lo estaba devorando de una forma exquisitamente voraz.

Enredó sus largos dedos pálidos entre los finos cabellos rojizos, y haciendo pequeños masajes circulares en la piel, los bajo hasta su cuello y la empujo hacia él.

Aceptando la invitación, ella profundizo sus caricias. Sus labios lo rodeaban por completo, mientras su lengua lo recorría y sus dientes lo rozaban. Y de tanto en tanto pequeñas succiones hacían que esa parte del cuerpo masculino temblara por completo.

Tras varios minutos de tan placentera labor, Draco se dejo vencer, mientras las manos femeninas acariciaban sus muslos y sus caderas.

Jadeante tomo a Ginny por los brazos y la alzo hasta que sus bocas volvieron a unirse.

Se besaron apasionadamente.

Él deseaba mas, necesitaba más, por lo que guió sus manos por debajo de la falda de ella.

Pero ruidos que se aproximaban los hizo separarse con rapidez.

Ginny tenia el rostro sudoroso. Draco tenia las mejillas visiblemente sonrojadas. Se vistió y corrió a esconderse en un armario, donde varias túnicas colgaban de sus ganchos.

Ella tomo rápidamente el trapo que había tirado al suelo y comenzó a limpiar vigorosamente el marco de una consola ubicada en una esquina del salón.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron tres magos y una bruja.

-Buenos días señorita Weasley... saludo alegremente Dumbledore.

Ginny no encontraba palabras, miraba de reojo el armario donde Draco estaba escondido. Se limito a sonreír para disimular su nerviosismo.

-Estamos aquí... porque Harry nos ha contado lo que paso la noche de ayer... dijo Dumbledore manteniendo su sonrisa... aunque no apruebo el hecho de que anden a media noche caminando por los pasillos del colegio... que sin duda alguna merece un castigo... puedo entender que los motivos que los llevaron a hacerlo son muy importantes... el amor es algo que se debe rescatar... por el cual se debe luchar... y bueno en vista de que ayer ustedes estaban tratando de arreglar sus diferencias... pues no veo el motivo por el que aun mantenga usted este severo castigo... confió en las buenas intenciones del profesor Snape de mantener el orden en el colegio... pero bueno ya que todo esta aclarado... no me queda mas que desearles mil felicidades y espero que realmente lleguen a alcanzar la felicidad.

Ginny había caído en un laberinto a medida que Dumbledore hablaba. Miraba alternativamente a Harry quien le sonreía con ternura, a Snape que la miraba con odio renovado, a la profesora McGonagall con una actitud severa pero condescendiente, al armario esperando que de improviso Draco saliera furioso y a Dumbledore que no paraba de hablar.

Dentro del armario, Draco había olvidado por completo el placer que Ginny le había proporcionado. Una sensación quemante recorría sus venas y sentía que su corazón podía hacer erupción como un volcán en cualquier momento.

El deseo de salir de su escondite lo domino, pero la razón pudo mas. De nada servia hacer una escena allí, cuando Dumbledore estaba levantándole el castigo a Ginny, solo porque pensaba que ella había pasado la noche con su protegido Harry Potter.

-Bueno señorita Weasley, en vista de que ya todo esta aclarado... creo que es mejor que se de un buen baño y se reincorpore a sus actividades de la tarde... dijo la jefa de la casa Gryffindors mientras abría la puerta del salón, por donde Dumbledore fue el primero en salir.

-Ven Ginny... te acompaño... dijo Harry amablemente tomándola de la mano...

-Pero no puedo... dijo Ginny resistiéndose.

Todos la miraron intrigados.

Ella volvió a mirar el armario.

-Es que aun no he terminado de limpiar... y el profesor Snape me dijo...

-Eso no importa pequeña... dijo Harry dulcemente... ya no estas castigada...

Draco rasgo una de las túnicas que tenia a su alcance.

-Quizás le hallan retirado este castigo Potter... pero su noviecita y usted aun deben pagar por su desobediencia a las normas del colegio... le recordó Snape con resentimiento.

Draco escucho como la puerta se cerraba de nuevo. Se recostó de una de las paredes del armario. Cerro los ojos con furia tratando de no imaginar a Ginny agradeciéndole a su enemigo su ayuda y que quizás él la estuviese besando en ese mismo instante.

-Eres un cobarde... dijo una voz fría, mientras un rayo de luz le daba en toda la cara a Draco... pensé que al menos tendrías el valor de no dejarte vencer por Potter.

Una mano lo tomo por las solapas de la túnica y lo empujaron fuera del armario.

En total confusión Draco agudizo su visión y observo al jefe de su casa frente a él. Aun no comprendía lo que pasaba.

Snape comenzó a caminar por el salón, haciendo ondear su capa con cada paso que daba.

-La juventud es mala consejera, siempre nos da la idea de saberlo todo...

-¿De que habla?... dijo Draco aun sin comprender

-Ya sabia que estabas enamorado... debo reconocer que nunca pensé que te fijarías en esa chica Weasley... sin embargo es quizás una de las únicas brujas que tiene la pureza de sangre suficiente como para estar a tu nivel... se explico Snape deteniendo su andar y volviendo su fría mirada a su alumno favorito.

-No se a que se refiere... dijo Draco tratando de parecer indiferente.

-¿Qué no lo sabes?... susurro Snape con tono retador... Weasley te visito en la enfermería la noche del sábado luego del partido donde salvaste su vida... y desde entonces no han dejado de estar pendiente el uno del otro...

La boca de Draco se entreabrió debido a la sorpresa que se llevo al comprender lo vigilado que estaban sus pasos.

-Weasley estaba contigo anoche en el olvidado despacho de Salazar Slytherin... y creo que no fue por casualidad que apareciste en este armario ¿verdad?... dijo Snape irónicamente, señalando el armario.

Draco respiraba con dificultad. La rabia se había apoderado de su razón, por que aquello representaba una violación a su privacidad y sobretodo a la de Ginny.

-Me ha estado espiando... grito Draco... ¿con que derecho?.

-Con el derecho que me da ser el Jefe de la casa Slytherin... se defendió Snape... y con la esperanza de que asumieras las riendas de tu vida y salieras de una vez de la sombra de tu familia.

-Aun así... es mi vida privada... usted no debió... reclamo temeroso de que Snape hubiese sido testigo de sus encuentros amorosos con Ginny.

-Lo que hiciste con la Weasley no es mi problema... no me interesa... aunque no hay que ser muy entendido para comprender que hacen un par de adolescentes encerrados por casi cinco horas, solos, en un despacho... dijo Snape con cierta repulsión.

-Y me imagino que va a salir corriendo a decírselo a mi madre... a Dumbledore y quizás al Señor Oscuro... dijo Draco tratando de desviar el rumbo de la conversación... poniendo en peligro la reputación y hasta la vida de Ginny.

-Suena tentador... pero no... no tengo tiempo para andar en chismorreos... aclaró Snape manteniendo su tono frío... solo espero que no te dejes vencer por Potter... que actúes en tu vida como lo hiciste en el campo de quiddicth... si esa chica Weasley es la que escogiste para ti... pues adelante... lucha ... no te escondas en armarios por el resto de tu vida.

-Pero si el Señor Oscuro se entera... dijo Draco con un dejo de miedo en su voz... querrá vengarse de mi en ella.

-Bueno eso es un riego que me imagino la señorita Weasley sabe que debe asumir... razono Snape... por que si le gusta ser la novia de chicos famosos... pues tiene que correr con las consecuencias...

-Eso no es gracioso... ataco Draco sintiendo que los celos se renovaban

-Le aseguro Señor Malfoy que esta muy lejos de mi tal intención... ahora si me disculpa tengo cosas mas interesantes que hacer...

Draco emprendió el camino de vuelta a su sala común, caminando despacio mientras meditaba las palabras de Snape.

Pero recordó que tenia clase de Transformaciones, por lo que desvió sus pasos hacia allí.

Al entrar había un inusual algarabía. Los Gryffindor estaban alrededor del niño-que-vivió.

-Así que por fin se reconciliaron... preguntaba Neville esperanzado.

-Ustedes son el uno para el otro... dijo Pavarti sonriendo.

Hubo otros comentarios del mismo estilo pero el rubio Slytherin sintió como si un gran peso cayera en la boca de su estomago. Observo el rostro del moreno Gryffindor, quien sonreía con picardía. Sentía unas ganas enormes de golpear a Harry con todas sus fuerzas.

-_"No, no, no... Ginny no puede haberme hecho eso... no pudo haber vuelto a los brazos de Potter... ella es mía solo mía"_... pensó Draco con desesperación.

La clase fue interminable, Draco no hacia otra cosa que ver su reloj cada minuto. Miles de malos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza.

Cuando por fin concluyo la clase tomo su mochila y salió rápidamente del salón. No sabia que hacer. Pero su cuerpo parecía guiarlo, porque pronto se encontró frente al salón de Encantamientos, en el preciso momento en que Ginny salía de el.

Se miraron de frente.

Ella le sonrió inmediatamente. Verlo allí borraba todos sus miedos.

A él se le esfumo todo recelo y duda en un instante. Su sonrisa era suficiente para confiar plenamente en ella.

Los allí presentes los miraron con suspicacia.

¿Qué podía querer el "príncipe" de Slytherin con la novia de Harry Potter?

-Podría hablar contigo... pregunto Draco arrastrando sus palabras con porte altanero.

-Bien podrías Malfoy... pero estoy ocupada... dijo Ginny con actitud insolente.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír. El juego de palabras lo excitaba.

-Eso no es mi problema Weasley... tengo que hablar contigo... así que vienes y punto... dijo tomándola por el brazo.

Ella fingió que le dolía, pero aquel contacto era lo que mas anhelaba.

-Déjame Malfoy...

Pero se dejo llevar sin resistencia alguna. Ya no quería disimular mas. Solamente quería estar a solas con él.

Llegaron a un salón vació y antes de que Draco cerrara la puerta, Ginny ya lo tenia entre sus brazos y lo besaba con pasión y deseo.

Draco la estrecho aun mas contra su cuerpo, correspondiendo con igual ímpetu sus besos.

-Pudiste salir del armario sin problemas... quiso saber Ginny una vez que se separaron para respirar.

-Me fue mejor de lo que esperaba... reconoció Draco mientras acariciaba los rojos cabellos de la chica.

Ella lo miro interrogativamente. Él le dedico una media sonrisa. Y dándole un suave beso en los labios le explico lo ocurrido en el salón de profesores luego de que ella se había marchado.

-Por Merlín... ¿Snape sabe de lo nuestro?... se asombro Ginny

-Si... desde el primer día... dijo Draco en un suspiro.

-Pero eso quieres decir... dudo Ginny... que tal vez Dumbledore también lo sabe

-Tal vez...

Draco no le dio mas importancia al asunto, por lo que tomo a Ginny por la cintura y alzándola la sentó sobre el escritorio. Una vez allí comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras sus manos se adentraban por entre la blusa del uniforme escolar.

Ella sonrió y cerro sus ojos, para disfrutar al máximo aquellas caricias. Le correspondió abrazándolo tiernamente. Podía sentir el suave roce de las manos masculinas sobre la piel de su abdomen, que luego fueron subiendo lentamente hasta sus pechos, comenzando a jugar con sus pezones logrando arrancarle suspiros entrecortados.

-¿GINNY?...

Un grito en el pasillo resonó en todo el interior del aula. Se separaron bruscamente.

-Es Harry... dijo Ginny asustada... me esta buscando.

Con un dedo sobre su boca, Draco le indico a Ginny que guardara silencio.

-¿Ginny estas ahí?... pregunto Harry mientras intentaba abrir la puerta... ¡soy yo Ginny... Harry...abre la puerta!

Draco saco su varita mágica, Ginny le tomo del brazo.

-No Draco... por favor... no.

Tras una pequeña explosión la cerradura de la puerta voló. Harry ingreso con violencia al interior del aula.

Se quedo de una pieza al contemplar a la pareja frente a él.

Ginny llevaba la blusa por fuera de la falda, y los tres primeros botones estaban desabrochados, mientras la corbata yacía en el suelo.

Draco tenia su pulcra cabellera rubia completamente desordenada, algunos mechones caían sobre su frente. También su corbata yacía en el suelo.

-Se te ha perdido algo Potter... pregunto Draco con burla.

Harry respiraba entrecortadamente. Su peor miedo se había confirmado. Pero jamás imagino que su enemigo estuviese implicado.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Ginny?... dijo amenazando a Draco con su varita.

-En serio quieres que te lo diga... le reto Draco mientras levantaba también su varita, dando un paso al frente.

Ginny volvió a tomarlo del brazo. Draco retrocedió hacia ella.

-Vamos Ginny... salgamos de aquí... dijo Harry esperanzado, invitándola a seguirlo.

-Mi novia se queda aquí conmigo Potter...

Luminosas centellas surcaban el oscuro cielo al tiempo que miles de gotas golpeaban con furia los cristales de las ventanas.

Media decena de antorchas colgando de las paredes, alumbraban un cuarto, donde una enorme cama con dosel se situaba en todo el centro, rodeada de mullidos cojines.

Una joven pareja cubría su desnudes con una suave sabana color marfil.

Tenían sus miradas fijas uno en el otro, dejando a sus manos acariciar, explorar y que los labios se rozaran suavemente.

-Dude que pudiera estar de nuevo entre tus brazos... dijo Ginny en un susurro.

Draco le mordió el labio inferior con suavidad, sonriendo

-Si... tu hermano no se lo tomo muy bien, cuando el bocón de Potter le dijo de lo nuestro...

-Harry no lo hizo por mal... simplemente estaba dolido... reconoció ella dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Por que no puedes dejar de defenderlo tan solo por un instante... pregunto Draco algo dolido frunciendo el entrecejo... siempre tiene Potter que salir en nuestras conversaciones?

-Cierto mi amado Dragón... no estamos aquí para hablar de él... sonrió Ginny mientras tomaba su rostro pálido entre sus manos y fundía sus labios en los suyos.

Draco abrió su boca, y recibió la tersa lengua de su compañera, para acariciarla ávidamente con la suya.

Ginny bajo sus manos hasta la espalda de él, y comenzó a recorrerla de arriba abajo.

Él coloco su pierna izquierda entre las piernas femeninas, para de esa forma hacerse espacio. Ella se acomodo y cedió terreno.

El cuerpo masculino encontró rápidamente donde apoyarse, siendo apresado por un mágico abrazo.

Ginny bajo sus manos hasta las caderas de Draco y por allí hasta su miembro erecto, para dedicarle sugestivas caricias, mientras las manos y los labios de él volvían a posarse en sus pechos.

La pasión estaba comenzando a bullir en sus venas.

Draco tomo las manos de Ginny y las entrelazo en las suyas a cada lado del rostro de ella. Así pudo estrechar el contacto y hacerlo mas intimo.

Ella suspiraba al sentir la firmeza masculina sobre su concavidad, al sentir su calor, sus roces y como poco a poco se fue abriendo paso hacia su interior.

Él pudo sentir la humedad y el calor que lo invitaban a refugiarse dentro de ella, así que lentamente fue entrando, sintiendo una placentera resistencia que fue cediendo a medida que profundizo la invasión.

Los besos se acoplaron al mismo ritmo de los embates de Draco sobre Ginny. En un principio lentos y largos, luego rápidos y cortos.

Varios minutos convertidos en eternidad les fueron arrancando suspiros y gemidos. Un sublime momento de máximo placer los envolvió, haciéndolos experimentar el deseo de no separarse jamás.

Mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento, Ginny lo abrazo con fuerza y rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de Draco, para asegurarse que él permaneciera aun dentro de ella.

-No te quiero mas lejos de mi... dijo Ginny suplicante.

-Eres una dulce tentación... así que creo que me será muy difícil estar lejos de ti... confesó Draco.

De nuevo el deseo de poseerla se adueño de todos sus sentidos. Ella sonrió complacida al sentir como el ímpetu masculino se renovaba.

Pero un pequeño cambio de planes la tomo por sorpresa.

La tomo por la cintura mientras él echaba su cuerpo hacia atrás.

-Voltéate... le pidió sutilmente

Ginny quedo boca abajo, y Draco se dejo descansar por un momento sobre ella.

Comenzó a besar su espalda, mientras se coloco de rodillas y posesionándose de sus caderas la levanto.

Ginny no comprendía muy bien lo que Draco pretendía, hasta que una vez mas lo sintió dentro de ella.

La tomo con un poco de brusquedad, lo que la hizo gemir. Pero tras algunas suaves penetraciones, ella volvió a acoplarse y juntos comenzaron de nuevo a dejarse llevar por el placer.

El ritmo fue aumentando con rapidez. Draco acariciaba su espalda a medida que se hacían mas fuertes y rápidos cada movimiento, haciéndolos gemir y gritar.

Ella intento levantarse y él la ayudo, apoderándose de sus pechos con furia.

Ginny apoyo su cabeza en el hombro masculino deseando encontrar un beso que rápidamente fue obsequiado.

Draco bajo una de sus manos hasta el vientre de ella, para empujarla hacia él y acortar mucho mas la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Ella acariciaba sus manos y lo besaba apasionadamente, demostrándole así todo lo que le hacia sentir.

Se encontraron completamente extasiados cuando una explosión inundo el interior de ambos al sentirse plenamente compenetrados.

-Te amo... reconoció Draco susurrándole entrecortadamente al oído, mientras disminuía pausadamente el ritmo... te amo desde el primer día que te vi.

Unas pequeñas lagrimas corrieron por las pecosas mejillas.

Para ambos corazones esas palabras significaban mas que la expresión de un sentimiento.

Para él era la oportunidad de cambiar su destino al lado de un sueño que había pensado inalcanzable.

Para ella era la oportunidad de explorar un mundo nuevo de la mano de quien menos se hubiese imaginado.

-Estas dispuesta a dejarte amar por esta torpe serpiente... que recién se ha atrevido a luchar por lo que quiere... pregunto Draco suplicante, manteniendo el abrazo.

-Para ser tan torpe te robaste el corazón de esta leona sin que ella se diera cuenta... dijo Ginny volviendo su rostro hacia él para mirarlo directamente a los ojos... y además te adueñaste de mi cuerpo... claro que estoy dispuesta a todo lo que tu me pidas.

Volvieron a caer sobre la cama uno a cada lado del otro.

Y sellaron el pacto con un beso.

FIN


End file.
